


See it when you close your eyes

by Lilly_C



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Anniversary, Between Seasons/Series, Community: fluffbingo, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: The team celebrates Mike’s first year in Brokenwood.





	See it when you close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between series one and series two. Title is from Stars by Christina Novelli. Written for the under the stars prompt on my fluffbingo [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/244235.html). Thanks to Tamara for doing beta for me.

Although Sam and Kristin were bleary eyed from being summoned to the bridge for a surprise, they easily spotted Gina who was waiting close to where the cryptic notes they received the previous day said to meet.

Gina waved excitedly as they approached her. She had already set down two blankets on the dewy late spring ground, a picnic basket with an assortment of snack foods and drinks placed in between. “You made it,” she stated awkwardly embracing the junior detectives.

Stifling a yawn, Sam asked, “Why are we here?”

“It is for Mike.”

“Because...” Kristin prompted.

“Today is one year since he came to Brokenwood and we have to celebrate.”

Hearing a car pull up nearby, the trio turned to see Mike making his way towards them. “This better be important,” he stated loudly.

“Mike, you made it!” Gina exclaimed while lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, unable to contain her joy at the plan she concocted coming to fruition. She had worried the day before that nobody would turn up and she’d be alone for the annual celestial light show. “Now we celebrate.” Sam and Kristin had already taken up one of the blankets, while waiting for the others to do the same.

Mike shot her a confused look before sitting on the second blanket. “Made it for what? All the note said was _Meet me at the bridge 2am_ and we’re all here.”

“Happy anniversary Mike,” Gina blurted out, unintentionally yet briefly embarrassing Mike, who rarely celebrated these events. “The Leonids meteor shower will be starting soon and I thought that we could all watch it together.”

Glancing up at the colourful hues of green in the night sky, Mike asked. “Whose idea was it to spend part of the night under the stars?”

“Gina’s,” Sam and Kristin said in unison. Mike nodded at the answer he had expected to hear after eliminating several people from the list he made when he first opened the envelope with the typed invitation card inside the previous morning while sorting through his usual pile of mail before he got on with his day.

Pointing towards a shooting star Gina whispered, “I’ve made a wish,” to Mike.

“Maybe it’ll come true,” he whispered back.

Kristin rolled her eyes at the exchange before glancing at Sam. “It won’t,” she mouthed knowing how much of a crush Gina had on the senior detective, a small smile starting as the sky changed colour to vivid shades of purple.

Sam started to move from his position on the blanket, reaching over for the picnic basket. “What is there?” he asked as he started to rummage for a steak and cheese pies and a can of cola, offering a second can to Kristin who declined.

Letting out a loud yawn, Kristin quickly apologised as she stood. “I’m gonna go home,” she said, “Thanks for organising this Gina, it was nice.”

“I’ll drop you off,” Sam offered, leaving Mike and Gina alone to enjoy the rest of the light show.

“See you both at 8am,” Mike lightly joked as they walked back up to the main road.

**Author's Note:**

> May revise this at some point.


End file.
